Perfect
by CupcakeBean
Summary: While Brennan studies a case file, Booth studies her. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **These characters do not belong to me. I wish they did, but sadly they do not.

…

**Perfect**

I've always been attracted to smart, strong, independent women. Rebecca, Tessa, Cam… I looked across the table at the woman seated opposite me. And Bones. Bones is definitely all those qualities, times ten. I think that's why we get along so well. She puts me in my place like no one else dares to. My "alpha male attributes" don't intimidate her in the least.

"I just don't believe you can know that much based on your 'gut'," she lectured. "It's not at all scientific!" Maybe she puts me in my place a little too much sometimes.

I rolled my eyes at her. "How many times has my 'gut' been right? When are you going to give my 'gut' the respect it deserves?"

"When you can prove its accuracy scientifically."

"What about success rate? Can't you measure that scientifically?"

I scrutinized her as she rattled off all the reasons I was wrong. The woman drove me nuts. She loved to argue and correct me. She could be the most stubborn, bullheaded person since, well… me. Bickering with her could be exhausting. Or stimulating.

"Are you even listening to me, Booth?"

"Yes, Bones. I get it. You're right and I'm wrong."

She actually looked sheepish. "I didn't mean… I wasn't saying…"

I decided to let her off the hook. "I know. No matter what my gut says, we need hard evidence to get a conviction. Without your science, we'd never be able to put the bad guys behind bars."

She gave me a small smile. "And you're 'gut' has proven quite reliable at pointing us in the right direction."

I returned her smile. She didn't compliment me often, but when she did, I found myself stupidly giddy. Our waitress interrupted the moment, refilling our coffee and setting a plate of French fries in front of me. Bones reached over and helped herself to my fries.

"I thought you said you aren't hungry!" I accused, playfully slapping at her hand. She grinned, her blue eyes shining. Not for the first time, I noticed how beautiful she is. _Easy Booth_, I told myself. _Dangerous line of thinking._

"Do you have the case file?" she asked, dunking a fry in ketchup and popping it in her mouth. I handed her a file folder. As she studied the crime scene photos, I studied her. We were two very different people, from two very different backgrounds. What crazy, mixed up twist of fate brought us here?

Bones and I didn't exactly hit it off the first time we worked together. I had enlisted her help on a case, but our personalities rubbed each other the wrong way. I found her stubborn and abrasive and didn't have much faith in her science. She pretty much cracked the case for me, but I didn't give her any credit. I don't blame her for refusing to work with me after that. When another tough case came across my desk though, I knew she was the only person who could help me. I had to get her back on my side.

One of the first things I learned is that Temperance Brennan won't be manipulated. She may be lacking in social skills, but she can spot an attempt at manipulation a mile away. It took getting knocked around a few times for me to figure out that I couldn't control her. When I stopped trying to run my own selfish agenda, we started to bridge the chasm between us.

Bones looked up from the photographs. "I'd like to take a look at the victim's apartment. Maybe we can find something that matches those odd markings on the tibia." I nodded and she went back to the file.

I was always fascinated with her ability to focus on something so completely. Let's face it, I was fascinated with her in general. Her beauty, her intelligence, her confidence, her tenacity. She's seen the worst mankind has to offer and yet, she doesn't let it deter her. Despite her painful past, or maybe because of it, she refuses to let a victim's death go unsolved. To say I've come to respect her is putting it mildly. I respect her more than anyone else I know.

"According to Hodgins's report, the insect larvae found on the body indicates it had been buried for 3 weeks."

Most people think my partner is emotionally cold and distant. She is certainly clinical, but it's her way of coping with the horrors she sees every day. Few people realize how deeply she actually connects, both with the living and the dead. I'm fortunate enough to be one of the living people she connects with. It took me a long time to earn her trust and I take the responsibility quite seriously. I will do everything in my power to keep her safe, make her happy. I would do just about anything for her.

"So are you going to help me or sit there staring at me?" she said, without looking up. I jumped, embarrassed at being caught watching her. When her gaze finally met mine, I realized she wore an amused expression. She was teasing me, playing. Flirting? I could feel another stupid grin spread across my face.

"I don't know, Bones. I'm not sure you want to hear what my 'gut' has to say."

She set down the file, focusing her full attention on me. "I'm always ready to hear what your 'gut' has to say." I gave her my "yeah right" look and threw a French fry at her.

"Booth! You're going to get grease on everything!" she chided, brushing imaginary grease off the files. I started shuffling through our paperwork when a fry bounced off my forehead. I looked up, surprised, to find her grinning mischievously at me. Our eyes locked for a moment and we both burst out laughing. Not many people get to see this side of my partner. I'm not entirely sure how I've gotten so close to her, but I'm thankful. She's the most stubborn, complex, sensitive, frustrating, and fascinating woman I've ever known. Basically, she's perfect.


End file.
